


Kiss My Fingers

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 177 spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kissing my fingers isn’t going to make me feel any better about getting hurt and making us lose the game.” Tsukishima grumbled. Kageyama was laying on his lap, taking his casted fingers and pressing his lips them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 177 RUINED me
> 
> but ye only the part about tsuk hurting his hand is a spoiler if you haven't read the chapter yet :^)

“You kissing my fingers isn’t going to make me feel any better about getting hurt and making us lose the game.” Tsukishima grumbled. Kageyama was laying on his lap, taking his casted fingers and pressing his lips them.

“With all your fingers in a cast it looks like one finger.” Kageyama mumbled, bringing Tsukishima’s hand to his lips once again.

Tsukishima laughed lightly. “Of course you’d notice that out of all things.”

It made Kageyama happy to see Tsukishima smile. It wasn’t something that showed up often, but after losing the game it came up even less. He shouldn’t have been worried, it had only been a week, but it was so devastating to Tsukishima to hear that he’d be unable to continue playing. Shortly after he was taken out, Shiratorizawa won, and ever since then Tsukishima had been blaming himself for the loss.

Kageyama shrugged, opting to hold his unhurt hand, entwining them and resting them on his chest.

He looked up at Tsukishima who was staring off, like he was zoning out. Kageyama knew that feeling all too well, but it was weird seeing Tsukishima do it. Tsukishima was someone who was “all there”, he was always paying attention even to the smallest of details. It was one of the reasons that Kageyama liked him so much. Him being dense as a board needed someone who could help him pick out the important things.

Kageyama squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, trying to bring him back to reality.

A few seconds and Tsukishima was meeting his eyes. Kageyama noticed the dark bags under them. “What’re you thinking about?” He asked, rubbing the back of Tsukishima’s hand with his thumb.

Tsukishima sighed. “What do you think?” He averted his gaze, staring at the window that was in Kageyama’s home, resting his elbow on the couch’s arm rest and propping his chin as well as he could with his hurt hand.

Kageyama wanted to say something; he just didn’t know how to word it. Even if it was for his boyfriend, it was unusual for Kageyama to go to such lengths for someone. He just couldn’t stand the look on Tsukishima’s face.

“You’re staring at me.” Tsukishima stated, still staring at the window.

Kageyama looked away in embarrassment, instead looking at their hands still twined together on his chest.

“They put a new dinosaur documentary on Netflix, you wanna watch it?” Kageyama tried. They had been sitting in silence for well over an hour and Kageyama knew that Tsukishima in silence for too long was never a good thing. That was why he was always listening to music, Kageyama figured out. Tsukishima’s thoughts ate away at him, he always thought way too much and it made his mind bring up scenarios that didn’t even happen nor had the possibility to happen.

“I guess.” He agreed quietly.

Kageyama tried his best to smile but Tsukishima’s reaction said he didn’t do so well. Nonetheless, he reached to the coffee table, grabbing the remote and xbox controller. Settling back on Tsukishima’s lap, Kageyama turned it on and found the show he wanted, pressing play.

They sat watching it for a bit and eventually Kageyama felt himself starting to doze off. He was about to close his eyes when he heard Tsukishima smack his forehead and drag his hand down his face. He took a deep, shaky breath, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Kageyama looked at him concerned but Tsukishima didn’t look back, he just sat there with his eyes closed tight with a pained look on his face. Kageyama knew better than to think it was because of his hurt hand, Tsukishima was thinking about something, something bad.

Finally, he sat up, taking Tsukishima’s hand from his face, making his boyfriend look at him. “It wasn’t your fault, okay?” He said each word slowly, making sure Tsukishima heard each one.

He took another shaky breath before squeezing his eyes shut again.

Kageyama made a split second decision and moved to straddle Tsukishima’s lap. He placed his hands on his shoulders and waited for Tsukishima to open his eyes. “I want to take your mind off of this.” He said.

Tsukishima just nodded.

So, Kageyama squeezed his shoulders before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s. The response wasn’t immediate but did come. Unsure lips moved against his and he was pretty sure Tsukishima’s lip was starting to quiver. But soon enough Tsukishima took the initiative to deepen the kiss himself, moving his hands to Kageyama’s waist, only gripping with the one that wasn’t in a cast. Kageyama took it as a victory that Tsukishima not being able to use his one hand didn’t stop him.

It wasn’t long before he noticed Tsukishima was crying and was able to taste the saltiness of his tears, but he didn’t stop so Kageyama didn’t either. Kageyama moved his hands to cup Tsukishima’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs as he pulled at Tsukishima’s bottom lip, waiting for him to open his mouth wider.

Then Tsukishima was pulling away and Kageyama thought he had done something wrong, but then Tsukishima let out a quiet sob and hugged Kageyama tightly, fitting his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “I wanted to win so bad.” He whispered.

Kageyama stiffened before hugging back. “We all did, but we have two more years to come back and win.” He said quietly, petting Tsukishima’s hair.

“Not with this team though, I wanted to win with this team.”

Both of them had put up the front of not exactly liking anyone on their team, Tsukishima more than Kageyama, but both genuinely cared for everyone they had spent playing volleyball with.

He let Tsukishima do as he pleased for the next few minutes, which was hugging each other. Kageyama didn’t mind, as long as it would help make Tsukishima feel better.

After he pulled away, Kageyama took Tsukishima’s hurt hand once more, pressing his lips to it.

“When will you give that up?” Tsukishima huffed.

“When it’s healed.”

He laughed and it made Kageyama smile, for real this time. “Thank you, Kageyama.” Tsukishima kissed his cheek. “The King really does care about his commoners.”

Kageyama blushed. Tsukishima hadn’t referred to him as “King” in so long, and this time it wasn’t being thrown at him as an insult. He didn’t feel the need to tell him to stop, it was being used genuinely and Kageyama couldn’t say he disliked it, because this was something he was actually glad was true.

“We should make a strawberry shortcake.” Kageyama said after a bit.

Tsukishima’s eyes lit up and he smiled slightly, which was kind of big for Tsukishima. “Yes, actually. Very much.”

They fought in the kitchen about who got to do what and how much went into this but Kageyama couldn’t say he minded because Tsukishima’s mind was off what had been eating away at him and that’s what he wanted most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure how in character this was tbh, i just needed some kagetsuki fluff after all that shit furudate put us through.
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://tspooky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
